And to All a Good Night (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "And To All a Good Night!", Season 2, episode 35, 75th episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Ray's Talk Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: There's nothing like a sunset to end the day. {Ray shows up, moving down.} Ray: Why, Hello, My dear Bear. Bear: Ray: Bear: Ray: Oh. Really? Bear: Ray: Bear: {Ray rises down.} Bear talks about night Bear: You see, around this time of year, Luna glows a beautiful orange-y color. It happens around the end of summer and the beginning of fall, right when farmers harvest their crops and gather them. That's why they call it the Harvest Moon. So everyone at the Big Blue House gets to stay up late and we have a party right here at the Otter Pond at night. {The word "Night" appears on the screen with a picture of a moon as a crescent.} Night. Night begins when the sun sets. It's that time when you close your eyes and go to sleep. {An owl appears in front of Bear. The owl flies away.} {Animated dragonflies appear on the screen.} The Beauty of the Night / What Do You Think? {Luna appears as an orange gender.} Beauty of the Night Bear: What Do You Think? Luna tells Bear that he has a surprise Luna: {to the audience} I'm so impressed. Luna: Ah, Bear. I must say, I certainly love my orange glow. It's nice to be different for a change. I'm so looking forward to our party. Bear Wants to Let Tutter Rest {Scene: Living Room} Bear: Now where can those paper lanterns be? {Cut to: Kitchen} Tutter: Well, I was just kind of wondering. I mean, I'm really excited about staying up late and all, but what's it all about? I mean, what does everybody do when they stay up late? Constellations / Party Preparation {Cut to: Attic} Bear: Let's see. Where are the lanterns? {Cuts to balcony} Bear: That's called Ursa Major. It means 'Big Bear.' Treelo: Oh, Ursa. Like your friend, Bear. Bear: Heh heh. Yeah. Like my friend, Ursa. You know, Treelo, when I look at those stars, it always reminds me of her. (sighs) Ojo: Can we take them out to the pond for you? Bear: Sure, Ojo. Shadow Segment Bear: Tutter's sleeping so peacefully. But, I know he doesn't wanna miss the party. Maybe I should wake him up. (tries to wake up Tutter, Suddenly he hears a singing voice.) Hey, Do you hear that voice? I know that who that is. (hollers) Shadow! Is that you playing one of her tricks? (looks at Tutter sleeping, to the audience) I guess we should be quiet. (hollers quietly) Shadow! Bear: Shadow: {raises her foot} Bear: Shadow: {floats down} {glitter shines} Shadow-His Trip to the Moon Clown-Ah, what a lovely moon! Shadow-Started too soon Clown-Not soon enough if you ask me. Shadow-He had an itch Clown-Oh yeah, that's the spot. *itches the spot* Shadow-And hit the switch *He accidentally bumps the switch with his elbow* Clown-Uh oh. I think I'm in deep trouble! Shadow-And released the balloon *The balloon rises into the air* Clown-I'm on my way now! *flies by the moon and bumps* Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, hittin' a little turbulence here! *lands on the moon on a crash landing* Whoa! *grunts* Well, that's one small step for…. *an alien shows up with a piece of cheese* Oh, drat! There's somebody already here! Alien-Hello! Welcome to the moon. Would you like some cheese? Clown-No thank you. Alien-It's good cheese. {glitter shines} Bear: Wow, what a great story. But before you go, How do I wake this sleeping little mouse? The Moon Party / Luna shows up / The Goodbye Song Doc Hogg: I must say, Luna, you look particularly beautiful this fine evening. Moonlight becomes you. But then, you're the moon. Heh heh heh. Get it? Moonlight becomes you. You become the moonlight... Bear's Sign-Off / Ursa shows up {The end credits begin.} Ursa: Oh, Bear. I love looking at the stars. They are so bonitas. And when I look at them, (sighs) I think of my friends, especially you, Bear. Bear: (gasps) Aw. Gracias, Ursa. Ursa: You're welcome, Bear. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts